SWIM WITH ME!
by NatashAurel
Summary: Ketika sang kopral terang-terangan mengajak para anggota Scouting Legion untuk berenang bersamanya / One-Shot / Fic ga sesuai sama judul / Humor gagal dan Parodi kepleset / Ga tau siapa karakter utamanya disini / Spoiler: FREE!


**Title: SWIM WITH ME!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Parody & Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), diluar cerita asli, humor gagal, parodi kepleset**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

**Yeeee, akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi :v**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Free yang baru aja author tonton XD  
dan juga terinspirasi dari covernya XD  
covernya nemu di funnymama =3**

**Yosh~  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hooi, Eren"

"Ada apa? Jean?"

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa? Goreng? Bakso"

"Ceh, bukan itu"

"lha terus?"

"kau tahu tidak? Kalau kopral Levi.."

* * *

Malam ini, tepatnya jam makan malam. Jean dan Eren tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab, duduk 1 meja, 1 kursi, menempel *lupakan.

"Apa benar omonganmu tadi?"

"Heleh, ga percaya" Jean pasang muka sebel ala kudanya(?). "Kalau ga percaya Tanya Connie aja sono"

Connie yang merasa terpanggil segera mendekatkan diri pada dua insan yang sedang bermesraan.

"hoi, apaan?"

"itu lho Con, kopral Levi yang kemaren?"

"Ohh, aduh, ceritanya gimana yaa.."

"HOII CERITAIN GAK?!" Eren kesambet arwah titan yang kepo karena mati secara tidak layak *apaan ini.

"ngg.." sepertinya Connie sedang bertapa.

"ada apa?" Mikasa datang menghampiri 3 pemuda itu.

"eh.. anoo.. itu.." Connie garuk-garuk kepala.

"jawab" pelan, datar, dan menyakitkan. Itulah seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

"oke, sekarang aku ceritain, tapi nanti pas bubar makan" Connie masih remaja, wajar saja kalau dia labil.

Jean dan Eren sweatdrop seketika, sedangkan, Mikasa.. tidak usah ditanya.

* * *

Pembicaraan 4 orang terjadi di halaman depan HQ Scouting Legion.

"jadi tuh.."

2 pasang mata membelalak menatap sang pemilik kepala kinclong.

Yang satu diam saja karena sudah tahu.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Waktu itu, aku dan Jean sedang berjalan-jalan di belakang HQ. Di situ ternyata ada kolam renang, bersih kinclong banget. Aku sama Jean otomatis kepo. Kami langsung tancap gas menuju ke tempat itu, sembari melihat pemandangan sekitar. Akhirnya kami sampai di sebelah utara kolam itu. Kami berbincang cukup singkat sebelum akhirnya..**

**"BERENANG DENGANKU!" Sebuah ucapan dari sosok makhluk yang mendadak keluar dari kolam itu. Dia memegang kaki Jean dan kakiku dan menariknya ke dalam kolam renang. Ternyata dia..**

**"KOPRAL LEVI?!" Sontak kami berdua kaget, ****_sejak kapan Kopral Levi suka berenang?!_**

**"SUDAH! BERENANG SAJA DENGANKU!"**

**"TIIDAAAKKK, MAAF KOPRAL! KUDA GA BISA BERENANG!" Jean membeberkan rahasiannya. Oh.**

**"EEHH?! OHH.. OHH YA! BIKSU TINGGALNYA DI GUNUNG, DI LERENG GUNUNG, DI DATARAN TINGGI, GA DEKET AIR, GA DEKET LAUT, DI SANA GUNUNG, DI SINI GUNUNG, TENGAH-TENGAHNYA BUNGA MELATI, KAMI GA BISA BERENANG KOPRAL *baca dengan suara 'KAMI LAGI LATIAN TANTE' *lupakan*" Connie rupanya juga membocorkan rahasianya. Oh (ternyata).**

**"Bocah." Kopral Levi akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki Jean dan Connie. **

**Jean dan Connie-pun lari tunggang langgang. Sampai mereka tiba di halaman samping kanan sedikit ke barat HQ Scouting Legion.**

**"Jean, kamu itu kuda?"**

**"Jadi, lu itu biksu, Con?"**

**Dan selanjutnya adalah privasi mereka berdua.**

* * *

"HAUHAUHUAHAUHAUHAUHA" Eren meledak ketika mendengarkan cerita dari Connie itu. Mikasa diam sambil ketawa laknat –alasan tidak diketahui.

"Ren, lu ngetawain siapa deh?" Connie menatap Eren dengan penuh tatapan gelap dan hitam.

"Kagaa..." Eren berdusta, sambil terus menahan tawa.

Datanglah sekongkol bespren (baca: bestfriend) Reiner dengan Bertholdt, dan Christa dengan Yemir (karena Ymir sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Ahoi, ada apa rame-rame begini?" Ymir memulai pembicaraan.

"ohh.. anu.."

"anu apaan?" Bertl bingung. Sementara Reiner menjabarkan bahwa 'anu' itu akan menjadi suatu hal 'ambigu'.

"ituuhhh.." Jean dengan ekspresi kuda seksi *plak* sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kopral Levi punya hobi ngajak orang berenang" Mikasa benar-benar benar. Eren tak menyangka semudah itu sang penjaganya mengatakan hal itu.

"Ohh, itu.." Bertl tersenyum manis.

"Ahahah, ternyata kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku dan Bertl" Reiner membalas sambil cekikikan.

"Hah?" sekarang 3 orang cengo.

"waktu itu.." Bertl-pun memulai ceritanya

* * *

**Flashback (lagi)**

**Aku dan Mayor Mike sedang berdiskusi tentang masalah seragam untuk kami. Sembari memutari HQ.**

**"jadi, sepertinya kita harus memesan ukuran baju yang baru, nak"**

**"ehhh, memangnya kenapa?"**

**"kau tahu, kita ini terlalu jangkung untuk memakai seragam dengan size original, meskipun elastis, tidak bisa menyusuaikan kaki kita" *tau darimana thor? Plak***

**"ehehe, sepertinya iya"**

**Sambil terus berdiskusi, kami akhirnya sampai di depan kolam renang. Kami duduk untuk menikmati pemandangan di sekitar situ. **

**Sampai kaki kami dipegang oleh tangan misterius yang muncul dari kolam. Perlahan menampakkan kepalanya..**

**"Kopral Levi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku merasakan listrik yang menyetrum dari kakinya sampai ujung rambutnya –bisa dibilang merinding.**

**"Berenang. Berenang bersamaku" Singkat. Padat. Jelas.**

**"Hahahah, kau mau kami berenang di kolam ****_dangkal_**** itu hah?" Mike nyerocos.**

**Kopral Levi yang merasa pen- direndahkan itu pun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kolam sedalam 1,9 meter tersebut *nanggung banget thor*. Ya, memang itu kolam yang dangkal bagi Mayor Mike dan Aku.**

* * *

Sekarang arwah hantu ketawa Eren pindah ke Mikasa. Mikasa ngakak guling-guling mendengar hal itu.

"eheheh" Jean dan Connie dan Eren ketawa garing. Sedangkan Ymir dan Christa ketawa normal.

"wkwkwk, sekarang mau denger ceritaku ndak?" Reiner menawarkan.

"ya ya, boleh" Eren angguk-angguk.

* * *

**Flashback (lagi: part 2)**

**Saat itu, aku dan Komandan Erwin tidak sengaja bertemu di dekat HQ. Aku dihujani banyak pertanyaan mengenai 'otot kawat balung wesi'. Ketahuilah persamaanku dengan Komandan Erwin**

* * *

*pamer otot depan Christa

Yang lain sweatdrop kecuali Mikasa yang juga berotot

* * *

**Kami tidak henti-hentinya mengobrol sampai akhirnya tiba di kolam renang.**

**"Kau tahu, nak?"**

**"Apa?"**

**"ini dulunya kolam ikan"**

**"HEEHH?!"**

**Lalu munculah penampakan tangan dan dan memegang kaki komandan. **

**Komandan Erwin kaget.**

**"Berenang bersamaku!" Muncullah kepala Kopral Levi dari dalam air.**

**Lalu komandan mengangkat kakinya dengan keras dan membuat Kopral Levi terlempar sampai ke angkasa.**

* * *

"heh?! Yang bener?" Eren tersontak kaget.

"Baguslah jika hal itu terjadi" Mikasa memasang muka 'itu'. *kata 'itu' tidak bisa dijelaskan*

"ndobos" Ymir santai.

"Sugoii kolam ikan yang lumutan bisa jadi kolam renang yang kinclong gitu" Eren memasang ekspresi sugoii

"ingat, apa yang mustahil kita bersihkan, sangat mungkin bagi Kopral Levi" Connie sok-sok-an ngasih ceramah. Mentang-mentang jadi biksu. Jean nyengir kuda.

"heheh, tapi apa benar Kopral Levi terlempar?" Christa pasang muka ikan koi kejepit vakum cliner(?)

"Kaga, bercanda" Reiner pasang muka sambil senyum dan efek kinclong dari giginya. Bertl hanya terdiam sambil ketawa garing.

* * *

**Komandan Erwin tidak kaget melainkan tetap bersikap damai. **

**"Tidak, terima kasih"**

**"…"**

**"ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat membersihkan kolam yang keruh ini bagai- oh aku tahu. Tapi, kau dapat air sebanyak ini darimana?"**

**"Kran air lah, dan ku kuras setiap hari sebelum aku berenang"**

**"DAFUQQ LU LEVI, LU KENAPA NGABIS-NGABISIN AIR?! KITA UDAH TEKOR BUAT MINUMIN TITANNYA HANJI, MALAH LU TAMBAHIN BUAT NGISI AIR KOLAM, DI KURAS TIAP HARI LAGI, PANTESAN TAGIHAN AIR SCOUTING LEGION NAIK DRASTIS! MULAI BESOK SEMUANYA MANDI DI SUNGAI, AMBIL MINUM DARI SUNGAI, MCK DI SUNGAI! SAMPAI TAGIHAN AIR YANG BENGKAK KUADRAT INI SAYA LUNASI!" Komandan Erwin bener-bener marah saat itu, aku hanya bisa pokerface sambil mikirin masa depan rakyat Scouting Legion.**

**"masa bodoh dengan itu, yang penting bersih" kemudian Kopral Levi menghilang, masuk ke dalam kolam. **

* * *

"DASAR CEBOL, PANTESAN KITA DISURUH MANDI DI SUNGAI SAMA KOMANDAN ERWIN, PARAH TUH CHIBI!" Kau tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kenyataannya baik-baik saja kan?" Bertl menengahi.

"Iya-iya" Christa menambahkan.

"mau denger ceritaku sama Christa gak?" Ymir sembari menyandarkan lengannya pada bahu Christa.

_Lagi?! _Pikir Eren yang entah kemana, dia tidak punya pengalaman melihat kopralnya berenang.

"Ya, terserah" Jean menjawab.

* * *

**Flashback (lagi: part 3)**

**Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku dan Christa sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari HQ ini. Tepatnya aku menemaninya melihat keadaan sekitar. Sampai kami tiba di sebuah kolam. **

**"Hei, Ymir"**

**"Ada apa, Christa?"**

**"itu siapa yang berenang, malam-malam begini?"**

**Aku menatap sosok yang sedang berendam di kolam renang itu. Wajahnya setengah hilang –bukan- masuk ke air, namun sepertinya dia adalah Kopral Levi.**

**5 detik menatap..**

**10 detik..**

**20 detik..**

**Oh iya, dia itu orang.**

**"mungkin, orang"**

**Christa-pun pokerface saat itu juga. **

* * *

**"**Tunggu, ini cerita apanya yang menarik?" Jean garuk-garuk kepala Connie**.**

"Kalian mikir gak sih?"

"..."

"berdasarkan cerita kalian sebelumnya, Kopral Levi kan narik kaki kalian buat ikutan berenang bareng dia, kenapa aku dan Christa tidak ditarik coba? Padahal posisi kami lumayan dekat untuk dia jangkau"

"Mungkin sudah malam" Eren menjawab berdasarkan teori dasar otaknya.

"biar ku perluas jawabanmu, ren-" Reiner menjawab sambil berdehem sok seperti guru mau njelasin 3 bab sejarah *plak.

"-mungkin karena sudah malam, dan dia tidak tega melihat cewek-super-kyut-ini-nanti-kedinginan-mana ada-set-SALAH-temennya-lagi" Reiner keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Set apa Rei-ner?" Ymir langsung menajamkan matanya kepada Reiner.

"Set-set-set-setauku teman" Oh betapa santainya Reiner menghindari pertanyaan itu. Ymir keep calm and love Christa *plak.

"tunggu, kalau kita perluas lagi. Mengapa Kopral Levi jadi suka berenang?" Connie bertanya kritis.

"Air adalah temanku" Muncullah makhluk Tuhan paling ceb- seksi ini *plak.

"KOPRAL?!" Sontak mereka ber-berapa *author males ngitung* kaget pangkat collosal.

"Air adalah temanku, tapi air itu ga bisa hidup layaknya teman-teman kita lainnya" Quotes indah nan sempurna terlontar dari mulut Haru-chan –ralat- Kopral Levi.

"jadi aku mengajak kalian berenang, berenang bisa melatih otot" Levi menjelaskan. Sisanya cengo.

KRUSAAK KRUSSUUKKK BRAKK BRRUUKK. Pintu naas telah berpulang..

"TAPI ITU GA BISA BUAT NGELAWAN TITAN! HEICCHHOOOUUU~!" Bisa tebak siapa orang ini?

"Bodoh kau mata empat, otot diperlukan untuk melawan titan" Levi menjawab Hanji yang telah membunuh pintu naas tersebut. Reiner yang merasa terpanggil langsung pamer otot lagi.

"GYAHAHAHHA" Hanji kesambet arwah ketawanya Eren yang sebelumnya masuk ke Mikasa.

Levi terdiam. Para junior jawdrop. Sampai datanglah Armin dan Sasha yang ketinggalan acara. Disusul Mike dan Erwin yang ketinggalan acara juga. *kok pada dateng semua?!*

"Tadi aku bersin-bersin, sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan aku" Mike ngelus-ngelus hidungnya yang sudah menjadi tomat.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar niat untuk berenang ya? Levi?" Erwin ngelus-ngelus dagu.

"Iya"

"Sepertinya bagus jika menu latihan kita ditambah dengan kegiatan berenang"

Junior cengo. Senior waras diem. Senior gak waras muter-muter.

"ah tidak bisa!" 4 orang menentang.

"Ada apa? Petra? Erd? Auruo? Gunther?" Levi bertanya.

"Saya.. Saya.. Saya phobia air, Heichou!" Petra malu-malu kucing.

"Tch, bilang saja takut rambut yang kamu olesin cat caramel itu luntur kan?" Auruo mulai iseng.

"BUKAN! AKU PHOBIA AIR BENERAN!" Petra udah Tsundere(?) pangkat kolosal.

"Kalau aku ga mau ikut soalnya nanti aku ga berjambul lagi, nanti kalian juga bisa kesamber gledek" Gunther sang pengendali Guntur menjelaskan.

"Ah aku hanya malas" Erd menambahi.

"Aku juga ga mau berenang, soalnya cuma bisa gaya titan kelelep" Eren ber-hufft-ria menandakan dia tidak berbakat di dunia perairan(?)

"aku sih mau aja berenang, tapi ga bisa berenang, paling Cuma kecipak kecipuk air" Hanji menambahkan, Hanji memang MKKB rupanya.

"Aku sih ga mau berenang soalnya.. ga punya baju berenang" Auruo jujur mengakui kekurangannya *plak.

1 detik..

1 menit..

10 menit..

1 jam(an)

"by the way.. emangnya disini ada yang jual baju renang?" Erwin menanyakan.

"Tidak, sepertinya tidak ada, komandan" Mikasa menjawab.

"terus.,. dengan apa kau berenang? Levi?" Erwin kepo.

"aku takut bajuku kotor kalau aku berenang, jadi.. ga pake baju" Levi melontarkannya dengan sangat santai.

HUJAN LOKAL. HUJAN LOKAL. HUJAN LOKAL.

Kali ini berbeda, hujan lokal ini berwarna merah. ALIAS PARA FANGIRLS LAGI PADA NOSEBLEED!

Petra mokad kehabisan darah.

Eren ga sadar dia lagi nosebleed.

Sasha ga sadar dia makan kentang yang berlumuran darahnya *iuhh.

Armin nutup bukunya sebelom kejatuhan darah.

Hanji malah mainan sama darahnya dijadiin air mancur.

Sisanya pikirkan sendiri.

"Hei, tanggung jawab atas darah-darah yang berceceran ini. Kalian jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, aku bilang ga pake 'baju' bukan berarti aku telanjang, aku masih pake celana. Bodoh kalian semua" Levi mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

Sisanya pokerface. Kemudian tidak lupa membersihkan darah yang berceceran karena ulah mereka. Selesai itu tanpa sepatah kata-pun mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing saat malam.

Dan begitulah fic ini berakhir.

* * *

**YEEE ULALALA XD**

**Baru aja nyelesain nonton Free, sampai kepikiran bikin fic ini  
dan juga kebetulan di funnymama ketemu foto yang pas XD**

**Gimana menurut kalian? GaJe? Amburadul? Garing? Atau yang lainnya?**

**Tinggalkan Review dong XD**


End file.
